


Don't Get Better Than This

by AbuseAndReuse



Category: Rock of Ages (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 18:03:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8112082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbuseAndReuse/pseuds/AbuseAndReuse
Summary: Just a little Dennis and Lonnie oneshot. Couldn't really think of a better summary.





	

5 o'clock in the morning and Dennis couldn't sleep. He hadn't slept all night. He was too busy thinking about the fate of the Bourbon. Would it be closed due to them being unable to pay the bills? Would it finally succumb to the hoards of angry mothers who paraded around outside? He didn't know. He didn't really want to think about it, but his brain just wouldn't shut off. He ran a hand through his hair and let out an audible sigh.   
"Oh Christ, not an audible sigh."  
Dennis looked down as Lonnie stuck his head out from underneath the bed sheets.  
"What's the matter big guy?"   
"Just thinking." Dennis said, brushing Lonnie's bangs out of his eyes. "Nothing for you to worry about."  
"Hey." Lonnie said softly, sitting up to run a hand up and down Dennis's back. "We've always been in it together but now it's official. I can help you."   
Dennis smiled. Lonnie gave a small grin in return.   
"So what's up?"   
"What happens when the Bourbon closes?"  
"Well..." Lonnie began.  
"No wait. What happens to US when the Bourbon closes?"   
"What do you mean?"   
"Lonnie, I'm older than you. A lot older. I'm not even in my prime anymore. You are. You could do so much with your life and I'd just drag you down."  
Lonnie shook his head and smiled again.   
"You don't get it do you?"  
Dennis shook his head, a confused expression on his face.   
"First of all, you're like 10 years older than me which isn't actually that old. Age is just a number anyway. Second of all, you are still in your prime. You're not as old as you think you are. And lastly, and this is the most important point, you are all I've ever wanted. I'm in love with you and everything about you. You'll never drag me down, you make me better."  
"But when this joint closes..." Dennis began.   
"Dennis." Lonnie interrupted. "I have waited years for this. I am not going to let some ugly, toffee nosed Mayor's wife take it away from me. I'm in this for the long haul Den."  
Dennis smiled and reached up a hand to cup Lonnie's cheek.  
"I know. I am too."  
Lonnie leaned foreword and connected their lips in a soft kiss.   
"How did I ever get so lucky?" Asked Dennis, stealing another kiss.   
"I should be asking the same question."


End file.
